


Snap-shots of the Mind

by goodisrelative



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just images his mind photoshops together, tempting him with a place and pleasure, an act that he will never allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap-shots of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is half of my entry because it is only about 500 words. I hope this qualifies as not graphic. Thanks to Great Beta 1, thekatebeyond and a close second, pixie_on_acid.

_**Snap-shots of the Mind for[](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/profile)[ **melanie_anne**](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/)**_  
 _Title:_ Snap-shots of the Mind  
 _Author:_ [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/)  
 _Written for:_ [](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/profile)[**melanie_anne**](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/)  
 _Archive:_ Sure, just ask me.  
 _Rating:_ R.  
 _Warnings/Spoilers:_ Adult content, no spoilers unless you haven't seen Season 2.  
 _Genre: (out of Gen/Het/Slash)_ Het  
 _Pairings:_ Gibbs/Kate  
 _Word Count:_ 520 words  
 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything and am not getting paid … you know the usual  
 _Prompt:_ Story 1: Gibbs/Kate, post-Reveille. Can be R-rated, but nothing graphic please.  
 _Summary:_ They are just images his mind photoshops together, tempting him with a place and pleasure, an act that he will never allow.  
 _Author's Note:_ This is half of my entry because it is only about 500 words. I hope this qualifies as not graphic. Thanks to Great Beta 1, [](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[**thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/) and a close second, [](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixie_on_acid**](http://pixie-on-acid.livejournal.com/).

  


* * *

  
He's in his basement, working off the excess energy of the day. He won't call it fear because he's is afraid of nothing. The repetitive motion of sanding forces his mind to be at ease.

 _She's back safe. Back where she belongs – under him,_ he reminds himself. He means to tell himself _under his watchful eye_ , but his mind betrays him. He curses the word choice because suddenly his mind is full of images – snapshots he shouldn't see. He's excellent at denial, but sometimes even the great Gibbs slips.

 _Her naked._ Click goes the camera of his mind. _Him naked._ Click. _Him on top of her, thrusting._ Click.

The images aren't real –none have happened and none ever will. They are just images his mind photoshops together, tempting him with a place and pleasure, an act that he will never allow.

He tries to convince himself. _She's not his type. She's not a redhead._ But his mind betrays him again. _She's what he wants._ She's what he wants with a desire that would scare him, if he ever admitted to being scared.

His legendary control isn't strong enough to stop the images that come unwanted into his mind.

 _Her back arching._ Click. _His hands gripping her hips._ Click.

His mind becomes the traitor he knows Ari really is.

 _Him cuffed to a bed._ Click. _Her smiling wickedly over him._ Click.

Images flip past his mind's eye, like someone thumbing through photographs.

 _His mouth on her, eyes meeting hers._ Click. _Her mouth swallowing him whole._ Click.

He damages the boat before he's able to shatter the images his mind creates for him, tempting him to a place he can't allow himself to go.

He drops the sanding block on his bench before heading upstairs for a cold shower.

When that fails to help, he tries a walk out in the crisp night air. He won't risk further injury to his boat.

He's glad this is a rare weekend free. He goes out the next night and brings a woman home. He acts out all the images with a warm, willing partner who is so far from the lady in his mind it's laughable. Except the one. He's not the one handcuffed to the bed – she is.

The lady in his mind and the woman in his bed are night and day. Chocolate brown hair versus red hair that only comes from a bottle. Firm, toned muscle versus soft, shapely curves. Fingers callused from years spent shooting versus hands soft from years of lotion and pampering. The only thing similar is a name… in one, Kate is short for Caitlin; in the other, Kate is short for Katherine. It makes his life easy – no stories or explanations with a slip of the tongue.

He doesn't fool himself. He knows the woman knows she's a replacement… just as he knows he's just a stand-in.

She stays the rest of Sunday. They won't meet again. The sex was good… but replacements only work once. They both know that all too well.

He won't need a replacement the next time… but he doesn't know that yet.  



End file.
